


The Good Bitch

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal POV, Animal Sam Winchester, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bestiality, Creature POV, Creature Sam Winchester, Cunnilingus, Dead John Winchester, Dog Sam Winchester, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Fingerfucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Knotting, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: Deanna Winchester gets more than she bargained for after a heavy BDSM session.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 135





	The Good Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS!!  
> (Let me know if I missed any!)  
> Dedicated to my P.M. HUGS!

The large scruffy mixed breed, once named Sam, ducked into the barn seeking shelter from the storm outside. He'd been on his own for over a month now, ever since his owner, John, had died in a car accident. The lanky dog shook the moisture from his long brown coat, and began sniffing around for a place to bed down for the night. Maybe tomorrow, after the storm, he'd be lucky enough to find something to eat. When he rounded a pile of hay bales, he found something that drove all thought of sleep, or food, from his canine head. 

At the far end of a horse stall there was a figure, bent over a bench. Sam cocked his head and sniffed the air. Definitely a female. A human female. She wasn't wearing the coverings that her kind usually wore. He edged closer. She seemed ...stuck to the bench, somehow. Her eyes were covered with a strip of cloth.The female moaned, the sound muffled by whatever was in her mouth. Confused, he whined, then cautiously moved closer and sniffed. The scent of arousal hit him as he approached. The arousal was of males of her kind, and the females own.

Coming up behind her, he put his nose at her entrance and sniffed, then cautiously licked. She eagerly pushed her hips back to meet his probing tongue. Sam smelled, and tasted, the spend of at least half a dozen human males seeping from her. This female had recently been bred! Her arousal bled through the other scents, though, overpowering them. He knew that scent, too! This human female, this bitch, must be in heat! She needed to be bred again! He licked her hole eagerly now, causing the bitch to wriggle and moan as he worked to clean the seed of the others off of her. The combined tastes and scents from her caused his own cock begin to poke out of its furry sheath. The bitch continued to wriggle and make noise as he licked, his arousal growing steadily stronger.

Soon she was clean, her own juices copiously flowing from her. Now it was Sams turn. He jumped up, draping his body over that of the bitch. She wriggled and made noise beneath him, but she was trapped. He shuffled forward, bringing his cock in line with her backside. She wriggled and muffled yells came from her again as she tried to shoo him away. His cock, now fully unsheathed, slipped over her hind end and hit her leg. 

Enough was enough! He positioned himself over her again, and grabbed the struggling bitch by the scruff of the neck firmly, careful not to break the delicate humans skin with his teeth. He gave a long low warning growl. The bitch stilled, finally getting the idea that submission was the best idea. He wiggled his hips, the head of his cock hitting her entrance. He pushed deep into her hot channel, and the bitch tensed beneath him, crying out. He fucked into her hard and fast, his lengthening cock squelching through the seed of the others that had been too deep to get with his tongue. What he couldn't lick out of her, he'd fuck out, before he deposited his own load. Before he bred her full. The scent of her arousal grew as he pounded into her, his cock becoming thicker with every stroke. She moaned beneath him.

His knot began to grow, popping in and out of her wet hole with every stroke. Soon it was too big to fit easily. He gave a hard shove and it popped in, unable to come out again. The bitch yelled, then whined as he continued to rut into her shallowly. Then, with one last loud noise from her, the bitch's channel rippled, squeezing his cock and the knot that was stuck inside her. That sent him over the edge. Balls twitching, he came, shooting load after load of his thick seed into her as her body continued to spasm. She collapsed bonelessly onto the bench. He got off of her, turning them ass to ass, his knot still stuck inside her. Cum still spurting from his cock, he panted happily as he waited patiently for his knot to deflate. When it did he pulled out and found a snug corner to bed down in. He licked himself clean and closed his eyes, giving a satisfied huff. He'd bred the bitch up good!

Twice during the stormy night he rose and bred the female hard and deep, both times her channel milking his knot as she climaxed. Cum flowed freely from her open hole by the time he was finished with her. With dawn's light, the rain had ended. Sam yawned, and stepped out into the morning light. He'd bred her full, now on to other things. He wandered off down the road. Not long after, a door opened at the far end of the barn, and a dark haired man stepped in. He walked up to the bound woman, standing behind her. Pushing his long brown coat back, he put his hands on his hips.

"Well, did enjoy your night, Deanna? Spanked and fucked over and over by my friends and I, then left tied and alone? My bad girl." He ran his hand down her still red ass cheek, and over her abused, gaping hole, eyeing the puddle of lukewarm cum on the barn floor. He growled. His ice blue eyes burned with sudden arousal.

" But you weren't alone, I see. You're a greedy slut, huh? Can't get enough? The figure on the bench gave a low moan. " He leered. "Looks like someone else came in and bred you too. Someone with a knot, I'd guess, from that gape." He shook his head. "Fucked by a stray dog. Shameful." Spreading her legs, he ran teasing fingers along her slit, over and over, brushing her erect clit with every pass. She whined and tried to push back, but he stilled her with a hard slap on her bare ass. 

"Behave, pet." Roughly, he pumped two and then three fingers into wet hole of the bound woman, eliciting muffled moans. Unzipping his pants, he pulled his already hard cock out. "You know, I just love a warm, sloppy, well used hole first thing in the morning." He said as he pushed in, seating himself balls deep in her. "My good bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> The usual non ownership statement here...


End file.
